Next Step
by am4muzik
Summary: One Shot for RandomWriter23. Logan and Katrina have been best friends for as long as they can remember. But when they decide to take the next step, things start going wrong. Can these two lovers and best friends find their way back to eachother?


**A/N: This is a one shot for RandomWriter23, because she's an amazing reviewer and friend and A HUGE HENDERWHORE! Jk, she just loves our little Logiebear ;) Hope you enjoy! (And if it sucks, lemme know. I'll write a better one (; )**

**So here it is...Next Step. With a *gasp* PLOT TWIST. Ooh. Hehe. Anyway, thanks for reading and I'd really appreciate a review!**

* * *

~Step One: We Were Just Two Friends Having Fun~

**KATRINA'S POV**

"Kat! Katrina!"

"What, Loges?"

"Let's go do something tonight."

"Like?" I asked as I stepped into our kitchen. My best friend, Logan, and I decided to buy an apartment together when we turned 21. We've known eachother since first grade and it just seemed like the right thing to do.

I found Logan at the kitchen table, on his laptop. "See a movie?" he suggested.

"K," I agreed. "What's playing?"

Logan spun the laptop around to show me the site he was on. "Whaddya think I'm looking at, genius?" he teased.

I giggled and shrugged. "I dunno. Move over, fatass."

"Thanks." He rolled his eyes so I could sit next to him on the chair. I leaned my head on his shoulder and pointed at the screen.

"That one. For sure."

"Fast and Furious 6?" he grinned.

I nodded seriously at him. "Fast and Furious 6."

"Alright. We'll go at 8."

"Sounds good," I smiled at him. "I'm gonna go get ready." I walked down the hallway to my room and saw my phone flashing.

_Leah_.

"Hey Leah."

"Hey, Katrina. Are you doing anything tonight?"

I twisted a strand of hair around my finger. "Um yeah, Logan and I are going to see a movie. Sorry."

"Ooh _Logan_," she giggled.

"Le-_ah_," I groaned. "How many times have I told you that Logan and I are best friends? That's it."

"Mmhm. Sure. You guys are just friends."

We are. We are. We're just two friends having fun, that's all.

Nothing more.

I don't think.

No, I'm right.

Nothing more.

* * *

~Step Two: Couldn't Take My Mind Off Of You~

**LOGAN'S POV**

God, she looks beautiful.

Uh...what?

No. I shook my head. Something's wrong with me. This is my best friend we're talking about. The fuck?

"Loges?"

I jumped and turned to my right, blushing. Fuck. Stop blushing. Stop it. Stop it now. Whew. Ok. I'm good. Wait, Katrina called me. Ugh, I'm a stupid mother fucker.

"Yeah?" I smiled.

"Is everything ok? You uh, you randomly shook your head."

"I um...thought there was a bug." Oh yeah, you jackass. Great cover up.

"Ok," Katrina giggled. "If you say so."

Oh damn, I love her smile.

NO LOGAN STOP.

Halfway through the movie, Katrina rested her head on my shoulder and I draped my arm across hers. She sighed and snuggled into me. I smiled down at her. "You comfy?" I laughed.

"Yeah. So stop moving." Katrina tightened her grip on me and I smiled down at her.

I let my head fall back against the seat and thought of the seventeen years I've known Katrina.

Seventeen years of amazing memories.

I just can't get my mind off her.

* * *

~Step Three: Is When You Put Your Arms Around Me~

**LOGAN'S POV**

"Kat," I called softly. "Kat, we're home."

She shifted in my arms and held onto my arm. "No Logiebear," she murmured.

I smiled and gently lowered her onto her bed. "Goodnight, Kat," I whispered.

"No."

"No?" I laughed. "No what?"

"No sleeping alone," she whispered.

"You-" I gulped. "You wanna sleep in my bed, with me?"

"Mmhm."

"Uh...ok." I bent down and she wound her arms around my neck again. I walked to my room and placed her on my bed. Katrina rolled over immediately and buried her face in my pillow.

Guess I'm sleeping on the other side.

I changed and crawled into bed beside her. Damn. I wish I could say that every night. Katrina rolled over and put her arms around me, and we stayed just like that the whole night.

* * *

~Step Four: We Weren't Just Friends Anymore~

**KATRINA'S POV**

I woke up to sunlight streaming through the window and sighed. Stupid sun. Go away.

I shifted a bit and moved closer to Logan, blushing when I heard him groan.

"Uh...something wrong?" I giggled, immediately realizing what I had just done to him.

"No, nothing," he coughed.

"That wouldn't be for me, would it?" I smirked.

"Um..." Logan turned away from me slightly, but I could clearly see his embarrassment.

"It's ok," I smiled. "I wouldn't mind that at all."

"You...wouldn't?"

"Logan..." I trailed off and sighed. "I don't really know how to say this," I mumbled. "I've never said it before."

Logan smiled at me and nodded. "It's ok. Keep going."

"Well I- IloveyouLogan," I rushed out.

"Repeat that for me?" he grinned.

"Jerk!" I laughed and shoved his shoulder.

"Whoa hold up. You _love_ this jerk," Logan teased.

"I do," I blushed. "I guess in a way I always have I just...didn't realize it until we got older. I'm sorry if this makes it weird for you. I'll just go."

I got up from the bed, but Logan grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his lap. "Please stay." He cupped my face with his right hand and smiled at me. "I love you too, Katrina."

"I guess everybody figured it out before us," I giggled.

"Kat," Logan breathed out.

I turned to him and smiled. "Hmm?"

"I've been waiting so long to do this. Too long." Logan placed one of his large hands around my neck and pulled me to him, connecting our lips in a sweet kiss.

Well that's it then. I guess we aren't just friends anymore.

* * *

~Step Five: Is When I Left Those Tears In Your Eyes~

**LOGAN'S POV**

"Logie!" I heard a high pitched shriek and turned to see my ex-girlfriend, Amanda running at me.

"Mandy," I smiled.

She wrapped her arms around me and smiled up at me. "I haven't seen you in months!" she squealed.

"Yeah. How's everything going in New York?"

"It's...ok. But I'm happy now," she grinned as she let go of me. "I missed you a lot, though."

"You know I did it for both of us," I whispered as I stroked her cheek.

"Yeah," she sighed. "So...you seeing anyone new?"

I spotted Katrina across the room, chatting with a friend of ours. A smile played at my lips when I saw her throw her head back and laugh. She's so beautiful.

"Well actually-" I got cut off and felt a warm pair of lips on my own. My eyes widened and I pulled back. "Amanda, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry," she giggled. "I just couldn't help it! I've missed you so much, and you didn't respond..."

"I _am_ seeing someone. And now I can't find her," I mumbled. "I have to go."

"Logie, wait!"

I shook my head. "I- I can't, I'm sorry."

I have to find Katrina.

"Kat?" I called out. "Kat, where are you?" I recognized the feeling of her soft hand sliding into my own and turned to face her. "Hey, baby girl."

"I'm going home, Logan. I'm um, not feeling well. See you at home, k? Enjoy the party."

"Kat, wait." I tightened my grip on her hand and she shook her head.

"I'm going home, Logan," she repeated more sternly. "Let go. Please?"

"I love you, Kat."

"I- can't do this." She wiped at her eyes and ran out of the house the party was being held in.

Please tell me she didn't see that.

I don't want to be the one who left those tears in her eyes.

* * *

~Step Six: I Don't Even Know What I Did~

**LOGAN'S POV**

"Kat?" I called into our apartment. "I'm home."

"In our room," I heard her yell.

I made my way down the hallway and found Katrina already in bed, snuggled under the covers. "What happened back there?"

"What? Nothing. I mean...you don't know?

I shook my head and pulled my tie off. "No, I'm sorry, I don't. Should I know why you're mad at me?"

"Logan..." she sighed and shrugged. "Nevermind, it was stupid anyway."

"Just tell me, Kat." I placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Katrina shook her head and shrugged my hand off. "That's the problem, Logan. I shouldn't have to tell you."

"You're being unreasonable now."

She threw her head back and laughed. "That's cute. I can't believe you don't understand this. Oh wait. Of _course_ you don't. You probably enjoyed it."

"I still don't understand."

Alright, so maybe I'm a little drunk...it was one hell of a Hollywood party. But I really don't know what she's talking about.

"It's only been like three hours," Katrina mumbled. "Is that why you're home so late? You know what? Just forget it."

She turned off the light and rolled over, facing the window.

I stared at her sleeping form and tried to remember what happened earlier.

All I know is my girlfriend's mad at me, and I don't even know what I did.

* * *

~Step Seven: Happened When I Walked Out The Door~

**KATRINA'S POV**

"Good morning, baby," Logan whispered as he brushed my hair out of my eyes.

I rolled my eyes and turned away from him.

Idiot.

He still doesn't understand.

"Kat," Logan groaned. "C'mon, please just tell me."

"Fine," I huffed. "You wanna know why I was so pissed off? Because you kissed your ex, and then proceeded to conveniently forget about it."

"I- what?"

"You. Kissed. Amanda. How do you not remember that?" I pushed the covers off and got out of bed to change.

"Really?"

"Yes, really!" I shouted. "How could you, Logan?"

"_She_ kissed _me_."

"Oh, so you remember _that_?" I growled, crossing my arms.

"I know that I wouldn't instigate that. And it didn't mean anything to me."

"Did you not hear, Logan? Amanda's moving back to LA. For _you_. Her little _Logiebear_," I spat.

"She's moving back here?" Logan asked, dumbstruck.

"You're an idiot."

"Thanks. But why is that a problem?"

"Because if you kissed her last night, how am I supposed to trust you?"

Logan got out of bed and wrapped his arms around me. "You just are. Because I love you."

"That's kind of hard to believe right now."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No," I sighed. "I think I just need some time."

"What do you mean?" Logan demanded.

I ran down the hall and snatched up my purse from where I had left it last night, grabbed my keys off the tree and walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind me.

I can't believe it. I just walked out on the man I thought was my best friend, my first love.

That just proves it.

Falling in love sucks.

* * *

~Step Eight: We Aren't Even Friends Anymore~

**LOGAN'S POV**

I stared at the box on the counter. It's been three months since Katrina moved out, and some of her stuff is still here.

God fucking dammit.

How could I have been so stupid about this whole thing?

I still love her.

She thought I'd get back together with Amanda.

Ha. No.

I sighed and picked up the box. Might as well drop it off.

I drove to her new address and knocked on the door. A man answered and I backed up a bit. "Uh, hi."

"Can I help you?"

"Um, this is Katrina's...it was still at my house...I thought I'd drop it off."

"Thanks, man. Lemme go get Kat."

I bit my lip and fought back the urge to hit this guy. That's _my_ Kat.

"Logan."

"H-hey Katrina."

"Thanks for dropping that off."

"No problem," I shrugged. "So how're-" I cut off when I noticed the rock on her ring finger. "You're getting married?"

"Yeah," she smiled, but it looked forced.

"Can I see?"

"Sure."

Katrina held out her hand to me and I plastered a smile on my face. "It's beautiful. Congratulations."

"Thanks. You dating anyone?"

"Nope." Because I still love you.

"Oh...why not? I thought she moved back here."

I shrugged. "Not into her. Or anyone." Except you.

"C-can I ask you something?" I rushed out.

"What?"

"Why're you marrying him?"

"Wow," she laughed. "Cause that's not a dick thing to ask. Maybe because he actually understands me."

"Really?" I challenged. "How much does he know about you?"

"I'm not doing this now," she immediately shot back and slammed the door in my face.

Well that's it then. I think I just fucked everything over.

We aren't even friends anymore.

* * *

**LOGAN'S POV**

Am I really gonna do this?

Holy fuck, yes I am.

No I'm not.

Yes I am.

I love her.

Yup, I'm doing this.

"If no one objects to the marriage of Miss Katrina-"

I took a deep breath and stood up. "I object."

Katrina's head whipped around and her eyes locked with mine. A stray tear trailed down her cheek and she mouthed..._thank you_?

Wait, what?

Katrina cleared her throat and turned to her fiancé.

Well, not anymore.

In your face mother fucker.

"I'm sure you're going to find someone who loves you unconditionally and-"

"Nah, save it," he shook his head. "We both have other people we love."

"You do?" Both sets of parents gasped.

They shrugged and nodded.

The rest of the audience in the church turned to face me.

Uh...hello there.

"I know I messed up a few months ago, but I realized that I can't live without Katrina in my life. She is my one true love, and I'll never find someone who completes me like she does."

I heard a couple of "Aww"s and high fived myself in my head.

"I- I love you, too, Logan," Katrina cried before running back down the aisle to my seat. I scooped her up in my arms and gave her a sweet kiss. "I've been waiting for you, you stupid mother fucker," she whispered and giggled.

She turned to her...ex-fiancé? Sure, that. He smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"Um...to the reception?" Katrina's mom offered.

Murmurs were heard throughout the crowd as they got up and gathered in the hall.

I walked over to Katrina's ex-fiancé and stuck my hand out. "Logan. And uh, sorry about screwing this all up."

"John." He shook my hand firmly. "And thanks. The girl I love is in Paris and I'm gonna go to her now. So, yeah thanks, Logan. Take good care of her." John kissed Katrina's cheek and walked out to the main hall.

"So um...where do we go from here?" Katrina asked me.

"I honestly don't know," I laughed. "I didn't think we'd even make it this far."

Katrina hugged me tightly and gave me a quick kiss. "Thank you for not giving up on us. I love you, Logan."


End file.
